Lincoln loud and the orange
by codywrasman
Summary: It's 1933 during the great depression lincoln stops by a fruit stand and sees some oranges and witch all lincoln wants is an orange based on what happed during the times of the worst economic depression in history


Royal woods Michigan Christmas Eve 1933 eleven year old boy named lincoln loud who i wearing a black half buttioned shirt with a completely button up white shirt underneath with with light tan pants and a newsboy cap on his head who was in a shelter hut with his family what was happening Mr and Mrs loud had lost there jobs and home along with almost everyone it wasn't just the people of royal woods almost the entire country has fallen into an economic depression millions of people had lost there jobs and people were envicted from there homes and Christmas was coming lincoln was just walking down the street as always and he stopped by a fruit stand and saw all kinds of fruit everything from apples pears bananas and oranges. Lincoln couldn't believe his eyes all the fruit and many verities of fruit but what interested him the most were oranges so juicy so and packed with vitamin c that should protect him from sicknesses like the cold flu even scurvy, with that Lincoln went into his pocket only to reveal he was broke he had no money witch meet that he couldn't buy any fruit the disappointed boy just walked away and walked into a soup cafe a place were he often got free soup bread and sometimes doughnuts of course he just ordered the useal chicken soup with bread he looked out the window to see two men getting arrested for procession of alcohol of course lincoln was living in a time of when alcoholic drinks and booze were banned and illegal known as the great prohibition, lincoln watched as police officers threw bottles of booze against the curb of the road cuasing the glass bottles to shatter and booze just runner down into the sewer drain the two men were put into the police car and driven away to jail, lincoln just got back to eating his soup with bread sence he was so hungry all he wanted was something to eat and he just kept eating the soup until one of his good freinds came into the soup kitchen it was Clyde and Ronnie Anne when they saw lincoln they sat down with there soups and breads, Ronnie" hey lincoln how are you? Lincoln" nothing much, Ronnie"oh, clyde" did you see what happend outside? Lincoln yeah I saw it was intense, Clyde those guys should have known it's illegal to have alcoholic drinks in this country, lincoln yeah, Ronnie so what are you getting for Christmas? Lincoln" I don't think I'll be getting everything this year just like last year becuse we can't afford anything not even toys (signs), Clyde don't worry buddy you are not the only one my family can't afford anything ether, Ronnie same here when ever Bobby gets a job the companies would often close down due to financial proplems and he would always comes home empty handed, lincoln well there's one thing I want for Christmas and it's an orange, Ronnie huh good luck nobody can afford an orange it's to pricy, lincoln but if I don't get an orange I could get sick with some kind of sickness and possibly die, Ronnie well what are you gonna do? Lincoln I'll just ask Santa for an orange, Ronnie yeah I doubt it that Santa ex, all of a sudden clyde puts his head on Ronnie's mouth and he motions his head toward the depressed kids outside the soup kitchen, lincoln just looked at them with sadness all lincoln could do was hoping that this whole depression would end and that the economy would re build itself some how but that wasn't gonna happen it would take some stroke of luck for it to happen, soon Lincoln Ronnie and Clyde had finished there soups and bread and didn't need to pay for it because it was free and it was for unemployed people and broke children and the three parted there separate ways and Lincoln just headed home to his hit on the way back he just saw the fruit stand with the oranges a tear just rolled down his cheek just seeing the juicy vitamin packed goodness of an orange and he just sadly walked away soon he arrived at his hut see his parents and his ten sisters and all gathered towards the fire to keep warm from the cold lincoln just sat down to enjoy the fire and that's what he did soon it was bed time and Lincoln just went to sleep ( dream ) shows a sadden Lincoln walking down the streets when something falls out of the sky it was an orange then another orange falls all of a sudden it started raining oranges lincoln squealed with joy as oranges were falling from the sky and the other kids were cheering, ( end of dream ) lincoln woke up to reveal it was just a dream and Lincoln just looked at the stockings to see they were still empty lincoln just went back to sleep, the next day it was Christmas morning lincoln woke up to reveal that his siblings much to his shock that they have oranges lincoln runs to his Stocking and he reached his hand to reveal an orange of his very own all of a sudden he sees the kids happy that they all have oranges, Ronnie lincoln geuss what, lincoln what is it Ronnie anne? Ronnie anne showed lincoln her orange and Clyde showed lincoln his orange two all of a sudden Santa came and his elves were dropping down oranges and kids just cheered and started grabbing more oranges, lincoln grabbed another one lincoln Clyde Ronnie and the rest of Lincolns sisters cheered as oranges were raining down, soon lincoln had eaten the oranges and now he wasn't gonna get sick anytime soon, lincoln best Christmas ever,

Note the great depression lasted from 1929 to 1939 and it was the worst economic depression in history millions lost there jobs and many businesses went bankrupt and shut down and every Christmas kids got fruit instead of toys becuse parents couldn't afford to buy toys always be thankful for what you get in life god bless and merry Christmas and Happy holidays and a happy new year


End file.
